Is my life complicated or what?
by thirdwatch03
Summary: Please R & R
1. Profiles

Title: Is my life complicated or what??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except John Boscorelli, Melody Boscorelli, and   
  
Amelia Grace Vercetti and I probably don't own those either.*runs away crying*  
  
Summary: When things go wrong would you run or stay?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is just the profile page. Even some who only appear once or twice in the story.  
  
Name:Melody Anne Boscorelli  
  
Age:24 years old  
  
Hair:Strawberry blonde  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight:110lbs  
  
Height:6"4'  
  
Occupation:Bartender  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother: Rose Boscorelli Father:John Boscorelli  
  
Brother(s): Maurice Louise Boscorelli-30yrs Michael Lee Boscorelli-yrs  
  
Name:Maurice Lee Boscorelli  
  
Age:30 Years Old  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight:160 lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Police Officer  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother:Rose Boscorelli Father:John Boscorelli  
  
Brother:Michael Lee Boscorelli-26 yrs Sister:Melody Anne Boscorelli-24 yrs  
  
Name:Michael Lee Boscorelli  
  
Age:26 years old  
  
Hair:blonde/brown  
  
Eyes:blue  
  
Weight:158lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:Bartender  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother:Rose Boscorelli Father:John Boscorelli  
  
Brother:Maurice Boscorelli-30 yrs Sister:Melody Anne Boscorelli-24 yrs  
  
Name:Thomas Lee Vercetti Jr.  
  
Age:25 years old  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:blue/green  
  
Weight:200lbs(pure muscle)  
  
Height:6"7'  
  
Occupation:New York Business Man(one of Americas famous)  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother:Laura Vercetti Father: Thomas Vercetti Sr.  
  
Name:Kimberly Mae Zambrano-Doherty  
  
Age:26 years old  
  
Hair:Dirty Blonde  
  
Eyes:hazel  
  
Weight:115lbs  
  
Height:6"5'  
  
Occupation:New York City Paramedic   
  
Marital Status:Married w/1 child  
  
Family:Mother: Lauri An Zambrano Father:Larry Zambrano   
  
Husband: Jim Lee Doherty Son: Joseph Ray Doherty  
  
Name:Jim Lee Doherty  
  
Age:30 years old  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight: 240lbs(pure muscle)  
  
Height:6"6  
  
Occupation:New York City Fire Fighter  
  
Marital Status:Married w/1 child  
  
Family: Mother: Loretta Doherty Father:James Doherty  
  
Wife:Kimberly Mae Doherty Son: Joseph Ray Doherty  
  
Name:Robert Ray Caffrey Jr.  
  
Age:26 years old  
  
Hair:brown  
  
Eyes:blue/green  
  
Weight:240 lbs(pure muscle)  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Paramedic  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family:Mother: Sandra Caffrey Father:Robert Ray Caffrey Sr.  
  
Name:Derek Louis Kelley  
  
Age:35 years old  
  
Hair:Brown/grey  
  
Eyes:green  
  
Weight:200lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Fire Fighter  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Name:Bill Walsh  
  
Age:35 years old  
  
Hair:brown  
  
Eyes:blue/green  
  
Weight:200lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Fire Fighter  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Name:Joseph Ray Lombardo  
  
Age:37 years old  
  
Hair:Black  
  
Eyes:green  
  
Weight:200lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Fire Fighter  
  
Marital Status:Married  
  
Name:Faith Kay Mitchella  
  
Age:30 years old  
  
Hair:Strawberry Blonde  
  
Eyes:Dark Blue  
  
Weight:124 lbs  
  
Height:6"5'  
  
Occupation:New York City Police Officer  
  
Marital Status:Single w/2 kids  
  
Family:Daughter-Emily Amanda Mitchella-16 yrs Son-Charles Lee Mitchella-10 yrs  
  
Name:Tyrone Davis Jr.  
  
Age:30 years old  
  
Hair:black  
  
Eyes:hazel  
  
Weight:240 lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation:New York City Police Officer  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Name:John Roy Sullivan  
  
Age:36 years old  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:green  
  
Weight:260lbs  
  
Height:6"4'  
  
Occupation:New York City Police Officers  
  
Marital Status:Married  
  
Family: Wife: Tatiana Sullivan  
  
Name:Alexandria Marie Taylor  
  
Age:24 years old  
  
Hair:Dirty Blonde  
  
Eyes:Blue/green  
  
Weight:125 lbs  
  
Height:6"5'  
  
Occupation:New York City FireFighter/Paramedic  
  
Marital Status:Single 


	2. Bar Brawl

Title:Is my Life Complicated or What?  
  
For Summary and/or disclaimer, see first chapter  
  
A/N: if ur confused, melodyb04 is melody, Nychic04 is Kim, NYFman2004 is Jimmy, and Paraman03 is  
  
Carlos.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey. My name is Melody Boscorelli. My mother is Rose and my brothers are Maurice and Michael.  
  
Their nicknames are Mo for Maurice, and Mikey for Michael. They call me Mel. Mikey and I work in   
  
the bar that my mom owns and works at. Just for a little background, My dad beat is up really   
  
badly when we were kids. When I turned 24(which i am now) my boyfriend began beating me up. I   
  
just got out that relationship and I am still feeling a little down. Mo says not to but still I   
  
had been going out with him for 3 years. Mo went to the firehouse down the street from where  
  
he works. It is where, Kim,Bobby,Jimmy,DK,Walsh, and Lombardo work.  
  
"Hey Kim."  
  
"Hi Boscorelli."  
  
"I need to ask you a favor. Melody is still feeling down in the dumps and I need some help   
  
cheerin her up. Maybe we could take her out to dinner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
So, Mikey,Mo, Kim,Alex,Bobby,Jimmy, and everyone else showed up at moms bar.  
  
"Hey Guys."  
  
"Melody, who are these?"  
  
"Ma, this is Kim Zambrano,Alex Taylor, Bobby Caffrey, Lieutenant Johnson, Jimmy Doherty,  
  
Derek Kelley or DK, Joe Lombardo, Bobby Walsh, John Sullivan, Ty Davis, and you know Faith Yokas.  
  
"Hello Everyone."  
  
"Guys, this is my ma Rose Boscorelli."  
  
"Hi Rose."  
  
So, we sat and talked for like two hours. They got me to laugh alot. Mikey walked over to me and handed  
  
me a beer.  
  
"Guy just ordered you a beer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Michael Ray Boscorelli, you tell me right now!"  
  
"Fine, Melody Anne Boscorelli, the guy on the corner."  
  
I looked over.  
  
"Oh my god is he cute or what?"  
  
"Go talk to him, girl."  
  
"I can't Alex."  
  
"Don't lose the oppertunity, Mel."  
  
So, I walked over to him.  
  
"Hey,I'm Melody Boscorelli but my friends call me Mel."  
  
"Hey Mel. I'm Thomas Vercetti. my friends call me Tommy."  
  
"So, I have to ask. It's my own policy. Why'd ya buy me a beer?"  
  
"Because I love your laugh and smile and I thought you were beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I've been coming in here everyday for a month and have never seen you laugh like you are now."  
  
"Well, I've been going through some stuff for a year."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"That's for another time."  
  
I walked over to a customers booth. I felt a sharp hand strike me across my face. I looked up to  
  
see my father. By that time, Mo,Mikey, and Bobby had come a little closer in case I needed  
  
help.   
  
"Did you tell your new boyfriend?"  
  
"No. I didn't tell them anything,dad. I swear."  
  
He kicked me in the stomach which knocked me half across the room. Mo started kicking the shit out  
  
of dad.  
  
"Mo! Stop it!"  
  
Mo let go and Mikey started in.  
  
"We can't let him get away with what he did to us!"  
  
I was screaming and crying and Mo was crying.  
  
"Don't you think I know that,Maurice? Don't you think that everymorning I wake up and say god Please  
  
let him die today? Don't you think that every time Joe would beat me up and I would say I'm sorry  
  
I made you mad, that I thought'God, why me?' Huh? I know we haven't had the best life but...."  
  
"So, we have to make him pay."  
  
"God, you don't get it do you Maurice?"  
  
I went over and put on my coat.  
  
"Fighting isn't going to help anything. Thanks for coming guys."  
  
I walked across the sidewalk. I could of just took the subway but I needed to clear my mind.  
  
Tommy chased after me.  
  
back in the bar..........  
  
"I don't get it, Ma. How can she forgive him like that?"  
  
"She hasn't forgave him, Maurice."  
  
"Well, then why is she acting like that?"  
  
"Fighting is what started this whole thing. She's tried to make the best of things. She told me  
  
about that when she was still going out with Joe. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She gave up  
  
on that along time ago. She's a free spirit. Fighting was trapping that down."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Maurice, I think you should just let her go. She's trying to handle this herself."  
  
"I have to help her. She's my baby sister. I love 'er."  
  
back with me and Tommy..........  
  
We were in front of a big window in ma's bar.  
  
"Who the hell was that?!?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"Does Maurice or whatever always do that?"  
  
"He's my big brother and he thinks it's his job to protect me. Big, Bad Officer Boscorelli."  
  
"Who's Joe?"  
  
"My ex-fiance. He was always beating me up. I just recently got out of that relationship."  
  
He turned me around to look him in the face.  
  
"Is that who you were talking about in the bar?"  
  
I nodded my head. He wiped tears away from my eyes.   
  
"It's not your fault. You are a very beautiful woman and anyone who doesn't see that is stupid."  
  
I smiled a little and we hugged.   
  
"Come on. I'll drive you home."  
  
So, he drove me home.   
  
"Thank you Tommy."  
  
"You're welcome, Melody."  
  
He drove off as soon as I got in the door to my apartment. I had like 10 messages on my machine.  
  
my phone rung again.   
  
"Melody Boscorelli."  
  
"Mel? It's Mo."  
  
"Hey 'reese."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Mo. I just don't feel like fighting anymore."  
  
"I know and I just wanted to say sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I gotta go. I have a date with Nicole."  
  
"Can I give ya some chick advice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Buy her a single flower, and tell her how beautiful she looks tonight. Chicks love that."  
  
"Okay. Thanks.Bye. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too Mo."  
  
I hung up from him. I went in, took a shower, fixed a snack and sat down to get online while watching  
  
TV. I got an instant message.  
  
NYChic04:Hey Melody  
  
MelodyB04:Hey Kim  
  
NYChic04:So, who was that guy that hit you?  
  
MelodyB04:That was my dad. I kinda hoped you guys never had to see that. It's my ugly past again.  
  
NYChic04:So, describe that guy from the bar to us.  
  
MelodyB04:Us?  
  
NYChic04:The guys and Alex are participating in this IM from the laptop  
  
MelodyB04:Great. Hi guys.  
  
NYFMan2004:Hey Mel  
  
Paraman03:Hey Melody  
  
NYChic04:The others are on here too but they aren't talking  
  
MelodyB04: Well, he's a business man. Have you guys ever heard of Vercetti Estate?  
  
NYChic04:Yes  
  
NYFman2004:Yep  
  
Paraman03:Yeah  
  
MelodyB04:Well, that's his.   
  
NYChic04:OMG! I think we struck gold on this one.   
  
MelodyB04:I know but that isn't it. It's like all my problems faded away when we hugged outside the  
  
bar. I think he's the one, guys.  
  
NYFman2004: Too much info  
  
Paraman03:Yes. Yes it is  
  
NYFman2004 and Paraman03 have left the chat  
  
NYChic04:Congrats! I hope this lasts because while you were talking to him, you seemed so carefree  
  
so young again.  
  
MelodyB04:I gotta go, Kim. I have to answer some of the messages people left on my machine.bye  
  
MelodyB04 has left the chat  
  
I ended up calling Ma, Mikey, Tommy, and lots of others. I went into the bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
At like 6:30am someone started knocking on my apartment door. I just covered my head with a pillow  
  
and tried to go back to sleep but the person refused to go away.  
  
"Someone better be dead!"  
  
I opened the front door. Much to my surprise, it was my mom. She had been beat up. some more of my  
  
dads fine craftman ship. We sat down on the couch and I just let her cry for a while. 


End file.
